Dotted with Sadness and Hearts
by Horrorpops
Summary: Pan and Trunks are together, but at a vacation Trunks makes out with Marron right infront of Pan! She slowly starts falling for someone else.


**A/N: I hope you'll like this fic, it's my first one :D**

**Chapter one: Vacation is great, or is it?**

Pan hated this semester. She, Trunks, Marron, Bra and Goten had

gone on vacation to Florida.

It had been nice, warm, fun and simply great. That is, until Marron started hitting on Trunks, Pan's boyfriend,

and Trunks didn't seem to mind what Marron seemed to have in mind.

Pan was pissed, but she knew that it was no use.

Marron was more girly-like, everyone seemed to like her.

Well if you don't count Vegeta and Pan that is.

The gang was gathered at the beach.

It was the last day before they where going home again.

Pan sat in her beach chair and watched the others

splash around in the water.

Marron 'accidently' fell and was catched by Trunks.

Marron wrapped her arms around Trunks and gave him

a kiss on the cheek.

Pan growled.

Before anyone knew it, Trunks and Marron was in a lip-lock.

Pan just sat there, staring at the two.

Bra and Goten had swam of somewhere.

Pan's body was limp with hurt.

'How could he?! That ass...!'

Pan shook her head, got up and made her way to the hotel.

When she got there, she marched up to her room, packed all of her belongings

and then left the hotel.

She walked to a street with no people at all and took of.

She headed home.

_Capsule Corpse_

Vegeta had been training since he got up.

And he was beginning to become a lil bit tired. It was 9.30 PM.

Suddenly he felt someone's KI.

It was Pan's, she seemed greatly hurt and pissed.

He tried to shrug it off, even though there was something that held his mind

on her feelings. He began thinking on this but stopped as soon as is stomach

told him how hungry he was.

'Damn that boy if he hurt her..'

This sudden thought made Vegeta stop on his way to the kitchen.

It had to be some chocking things running through his mind if he stopped on

his way to get food!

'What the hell was that? Since when did I start caring about Kakarott's granddaughter?!'

He thought angrily. This time he shook it off when he could smell some delicious food in the kitchen.

Clearly Bulma had been ordering food.

_Son Residense_

Pan laid on her bed, mumling and staring at the roof.

She glanced at the clock.

In about three hours their plane would be here.

"Ugh.. How the hell could he do this to me?! Asshole..'

She decided ogo to Capsule Corpse.

She opened the window and flew out.

_Capsule Corpse_

"What the hell are you doing here brat?!" Vegeta yelled.

He was chocked. What was she doing here?!

"I wanna spar with you, idiot." She replied, naturally

she wasn't in the mood for idiotic questions at the moment.

"Sure.. If that's what you want." He shrugged and made his way to

the backyard, with Pan following him.

--

"Damn, brat, you've become strong." Vegeta panted.

Pan had made two of his ribs break. It was impressing.

No one had been able to hurt Vegeta before.

Except for Goku.

"Well I'm pissed. That should be the reason why." Pan muttered.

"Why are you pissed?" Vegeta asked as he got himself a bottle of water.

Although he could already guess it, he wanted the whole story.

"I'm not in the mood to tell you." Pan muttered.

"Well you better, or else I'll make sure you won't be able leave the

gras you're standing on." Vegeta replied.

Why did Vegeta want to know so badly?

"Why do you wanna know anyway?" Pan looked at her watch.

Oh great, the plane was landing in about 10 minutes.

Next thing they knew Bulma, Videl, Gohan, ChiChi and Goku

appeared in the backyard.

"We're going to the airport to welcome the kids and you're coming with us."

Bulma said.

"Oh, hi Pan what are you doing home so early?" Bulma asked.

"I went home a day earlier." Pan replied.

"Well, come on then! We don't have all day on us!" Bulma practically

dragged Vegeta and Pan with her.

**A/N: Please R&R! I need reviews as motivation, or else I wouldn't update this fic, since I myself would see no point**

**in keep on writing if there's no one actually reading it, you see where I'm getting at?**


End file.
